Him and Her
by Spaghetti-Fairy
Summary: Ahhh,it's a RIMAHIKO fanfic.I'm sure there are many of these that anyone could begin to count,but what the hey.I hope it's a hit.I don't own Shugo Chara.


It must have been just a bad day for Rima. It was pouring rain that Monday morning, and she had no umbrella. Rima, being a total freak for looking her best to impress everyone, was frantic since her hair would get all messed up in the humidity. She sighed. "How am I going to get past this rain? I can't go to school with my hair looking the way it will!", she said mournfully. She was still standing at her doorstep, as she was sheltered from the rain there. Pulling a book out from her bag, she lifted it up on her head and made a mad dash for school.

Nagihiko, however, was having a much better day. He'd studied that night and was entirely prepared for the test that day. He had his same content smile on his face. And he even had an umbrella. As he stepped over a puddle so as not to get wet, Rima was running right behind him, and she stepped right in it, getting her shoes soaking wet. She gasped, staring doing disdainfully. She looked up now though, after noticing a sudden shadow over her. Nagihiko held his umbrella above her, smiling warmly, being a gentleman as always. He chuckled. "Ah, Rima, you're getting wet." he remarked. Rima frowned.

She didn't really like Nagihiko in the least bit. He had been close to Amu for as long as she could remember. This honestly wasn't that long at all. She dreaded accepting favors from him, but she couldn't take the risk of looking bad for school. She walked, dragging her feet a little. Nagihiko keep his same cheerful pace, his happy face still on. He looked down at Rima. He was quite tall, but she was also very petite. "So, are you ready for the test today?", he asked cheerfully, as he was trying to stir up a conversation. Rima sighed. "No, I didn't study much last night. I'm going to regret it today…" she sighed. But then she stopped, her eyes widening. She stared at the ground, her cheeks a slight pink. "What am I doing talking to _him_?!" she yelled in her head.

Nagi chuckled. "Oh, well I could lend you my notes before class if you like." he replied, grinning down at her. Rima looked up with an irritated expression. "Thanks.", she muttered. They walked into the school, and as Nagi folded up his umbrella, Rima noticed several eyes watching the two suspiciously. Rima gasped. Uh-oh. They were probably thinking what she thought they were. She now started to run off to class, as she didn't want people to assume they were together. Nagi looked up, noticing she was gone. He blinked, watching her run. He smiled though, as he knew she would have done that.

As Rima walked into the classroom, Amu and Yaya took notice of her presence. Yaya waved in the same hyper manner she always had. "Rima-tan!" she sang, smiling brightly. Amu smiled as well, waving, but not with as much zest as Yaya had. "Hey Rima.", she said. Rima smiled back. As soon as she saw her closest friends, she was instantly in a good mood. She walked over and took her seat behind Amu. Amu turned to face Rima. "Oh, so are you ready for our test first period?", she asked happily. Rima sighed again, and a depressed atmosphere now drifted upon her. Amu cringed, noticing what she'd done. "O-Oh but I'm sure it'll be easy as cake!", she said hurriedly.

Amu sighed in defeat. "Well honestly, I didn't study much either…", she sighed, trying to cheer her up. Rima simply kept her same mournful manner. Amu smiled though. She knew how stubborn Rima could be. "Alright everyone, get ready for class!" , called Nikaidou-sensei. "Okay…attendance book…", he mumbled to himself, searching through the pile of books on his desk. And as always, with his horrible luck, the pile of books landed right on him, and he fell right out of his seat. "Ow…", he groaned, rubbing his head. The class was now in a roar of laughter, and even Rima couldn't help but giggle. "I got it, I got it!", the teacher declared proudly, waving the book in the air. He then opened it up, and began to take attendance. After that was finished, the class began to prepare for the test. "Ohhh…", Rima whined. She was sure to bomb it! "Buutt...", the teacher began, a grin on his face. "You may all have 5 minutes of extra study time. Since I can tell by some of your expressions that you haven't studied.". He winked, and the class began to talk wildly, everyone dashing to each others desks for notes that they themselves didn't have.

Nagihiko walked up to Rima, who was sulking. He smiled. "Oh, here's those notes I told you I'd lend you.", he chimed,setting the notebook on her desk. He gave her a warm smile before turning and walking back to his desk, his dark violet, waist length hair following after him. Rima looked after him in a stare for a few moments, but then shook her head. "Focus Rima, focus!", she hissed in her head, opening the book. It was in mint condition, although the year was more than half over. She was in slight awe at how neat the words were written and how orderly they were all in. It was amazing he could actually keep up with the notes, while she herself rushed to finish before they moved on.

She read them all, and immediately after she finished, the test was ready to begin. Rima turned to look to Nagihiko to see if she should give him the notes back. But he winked as an indication for her to just keep them until the test was over. She gave a light smile and carefully put the book in her desk. She smiled, facing the blank test in front of her. The pencil hit the paper almost instantly, as she knew the answers to all the questions right away. She kept a confident expression the entire 20 minutes it took for her to finish the test. She got up simultaneously with Nagi, and she and he walked up to the teacher to hand in their tests. Nagi grinned to Rima, and Rima smiled back, but only to show she was grateful.

At break, which was after the test, Rima walked up to Nagi and handed him the book. "Thanks, I think I did really well." , she said happily, which was new. She controlled herself though, as she didn't want him to get any ideas. Nagi chuckled. "No problem.", he grinned, giving a thumbs up. Amu and Yaya called over to her seconds later, and Rima simply ran over without a goodbye. Amu giggled with Yaya. "Rima, guess what? There's a dance on Friday!", she said excitedly. Rima blinked. "Maybe you should go with Nagi!", Yaya sang, pointing over at him. Nagi wasn't looking in their direction, rather talking with some other boys. Rima gasped, her cheeks turning red. "N-No! What gave you that idea?!", she cried,slamming her hands on the desk. Amu and Yaya roared with laughter, as they were simply teasing her. But as upset as she was, Rima looked over at Nagi and had second thoughts. And as she stared at him, he turned and smiled. Rima smiled too.

To be continued…


End file.
